powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Character Special
Info Appearance She is a young girl with a snow white skin. She has an medium cut black hair that almost react to her neck. She have a lot of bandages wraping around her body and she usually wearing an sleep mask. Personality Ying personality is ambiguous. If she has her sleep mask on ,she is a sweet, feminine, and sometimes shy girl. But when someone remove her mask , she is a ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who has little, if any, problem in using others for her own purpose ,s he will resort to cruel and usually violent methods, most of the time coming out of nowhere, that generally end in bloody deaths Powers Omnituens: Ying is not limited to just the average range of enhanced seeing, she can see everything that goes on in the world, even the entire galaxy and the entire universe. She can see the thoughts of anyone and everyone and bypass time itself and can see the future and past. *Chaotic Vision *Divine Sight *Omni-Perception *Ultimate Vision Clairvoyance: Ying can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than her physical sight. She can even sense/see/hear spiritual/psychic beings and other person's presence and perceive emotions, thoughts and memories of others. *''Dream Scrying:'' to dream actual ongoing far-off events. *''Psychic Navigation:'' to locate people/objects or create a mental map of an area. *''Shared Vision:'' to view another user of clairvoyance sight. *''Visual Linking:'' to link one's vision to others. Status Viewing: Ying can read/view the complete status of anyone or anything, allowing them to see any/all powers/skills, stats, level, overall health, flaws, etc. the target possesses. *Disease Detection *Life Vision *Name Identification *Problem Detection *Quality Sense *Sense of Strength *Technique Reading *Visualization Truth Sight: Ying can perceive the true essence/nature of anything they observe, seeing past any ability hiding a true self and allows her to see others for what they really are. *Biological Essence Manipulation *Divine Sight *Enhanced Vision *Morality Viewing **Evil Sense **Goodness Sense *Quality Sense *Reality Perception *True-Self Recognition All Language: Ying can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with no training. Infinity Energy: Ying possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out. Master Tactical Analysis: Ying has a genius level of strategy and tactics. She has the ability to come up with plans that will guarantee victory. This level of tactical ability makes it impossible for onlookers to even understand how exactly victory was achieved. *Enhanced Preparedness *Hypercompetence **Detail Intuition **Hyper-Instincts **Pattern Sense *Infinite Resourcefulness *Situational Synchronicity *Strategy Manipulation **Game Theory Manipulation **Path to Victory *Tactical Analysis **Defeat Inducement **Victory Inducement Perfect Intelligence: Ying intellectual faculties (mental capacity and concentration, mental calculation and computation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, memory capacity, mental perception, mental focus, thought processing, learning capacity, deductive reasoning, visualization, analyzation, composure, instinct, awareness, knowledge, creativity, intuition, mentality, etc.) transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. *Absolute Creativity **Omnifabrication *Absolute Wits **Infinite Resourcefulness *Accelerated Probability **Numerical Precision **Probability Computation **Xeno-Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Thought Process **Accelerated Perception *Causality Perception *Detail Intuition/Photographic Deduction *Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced/Hyper-Instincts *Hyper Mind *Hypercognition/Omnicompetence *Intuitive Aptitude/Instant Learning *Intuitive/Omni-Perception *Maximum/Enhanced Brain Capacity *Maximum/Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Multi-Focus/Supertasking *State of Mind/Clear Mind *Tactical Analysis/Genius *Visualization Innate Capability: Ying can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. *''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *Desire Intuition: to know the deepest desires of anyone. *Detail Intuition: to notice any and all details, no matter how small. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Juggling Intuition: to have greatly enhanced skills in juggling. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. 'Ability Mastering' :Ying has mastered all her ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution '''Telepathy': Ying can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds/thoughts. *'Mind Reading:' The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. **'Visual Mind Reading:' The ability to see the thoughts of others. *'Psychic Communication:' The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. *'Empathy:' The ability to interpret the emotions of others. **'Telempathy:' The ability to communicate through emotions. *'Telepathic Speaking:' The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. *'Download:' The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. *'Knowledge Projection:' The ability to project knowledge into another mind. *'Knowledge Replication:' The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. *'Memory Reading:' The ability to read the target's memories. *'Mind Image:' The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a temporary mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. *'Mind Walking:' The ability to enter the mind of another. *'Psychic Navigation:' The ability to create a mental map of the area. Abilities Ultimate Vision Ying can use all of the Vision Faculty and Ocular Powers by possessing the eyes that grants them all. She is able to use any amount of visual powers at any time, and have complete control over her abilities. *Astral Vision *Augmented Reality Vision **Scanner Vision *Causality Perception *Chaotic Vision *Chrono Vision **Precognition **Retrocognition *Clairvoyance *Dimensional Vision *Energy Perception *Enhanced Vision **Electromagnetic Vision ***X-Ray Vision **Multi-Directional Vision ***360-Degree Vision **Night Vision ***Infrared Perception **Telescopic Vision ***Microscopic Vision ****Atomic Vision *Evil Eye *Hypnotic Vision *Illusion Vision *Optic Blasts **Orbital Optic Array *Protected Vision Ergo-Matter Manipulation: Ying has control over a substance with the properties of both energy and matter. She can convert any energy and/or matter to this energy-matter substance. *Elemental Manipulation *Energy-Matter Absorption *Energy-Matter Constructs *Energy Contact *Energy-Matter Conversion *Energy-Matter Manipulation *Energy-Matter Polymerization *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Volatile Transmogrification Omni-Matter Manipulation: Ying can create, shape, manipulate, summon, destroy and customize all possible forms of matter, whether organic or inorganic, baryonic or non-baryonic, etc. *All Matter-Based Powers *Alternate Matter Materialization **Constructs Creation **Energy Matter Manipulation **Extra-Dimensional Matter Manipulation **Fictional Material Manipulation **Foreign Material Manipulation **Spiritual Particle Manipulation **Supernatural Properties Manipulation *Exotic Matter Manipulation **Antimatter Manipulation **Conceptual Materialization **Dark Matter Manipulation **Matterlock Manipulation **Mirror Matter Manipulation **Tachyon Manipulation **Universal Force Manipulation *Matter Manipulation **Material Swapping **Matter Creation **Matter Transmutation **Non-Physical Interaction **Omnifabricating *Prima Materia Manipulation Alternate Element Materialization: Ying s able to sense specific objects and forms of matter from alternate universes, timelines, and realities and summon that matter to her location, regardless of where she is at the moment. *Alternate-Self Summoning *Dimensional Awareness *Dimensional Distortion *Dimensional Link *Dimensional Manipulation *Energylock Manipulation *Exotic Matter Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation *Foreign Energy/Material Manipulation *Meta Matter Manipulation *Meta Space-Time Manipulation *Reality Shifting *Spatial Displacement *Temporal Duplication *Temporal Perception *Uncertainty Manipulation *Warp Energy Field Manipulation Dark Matter Manipulation: Ying can create, shape and manipulate Dark Matter, a hypothetical type of matter distinct from baryonic matter (ordinary matter such as protons and neutrons), neutrinos and dark energy. *Attack Powers using dark matter. *Dark Matter Constructs *Dark Matter Transmutation *Gravity Manipulation **Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation **Space-Time Distortion *Matter Manipulation *Weak Force Manipulation *Dark Matter Induced Powers *Dark Matter Mimicry *Galaxy Creation *Telekinesis *Dark Matter Magic *Exotic Matter Manipulation *Interaction Manipulation *Grand Design Construction *Meta Matter Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation *Null Energy Manipulation *Perspective Designing *Potential Creation *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Quantum Manipulation *Quark Manipulation Equipment Matter Wheelchair: A wheelchair make by matter and only Ying can control this chair. Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts